1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a touch display panel. More particularly, the present application relates to a touch panel which can improve display quality of a touch display panel having the touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch display panel is mainly composed of a display panel achieving a display function and a touch panel accomplishing a touch-sensing function. During fabrication of a touch module, a transparent supporter plate is frequently utilized for supporting the touch module. Here, the transparent supporter plate is in general made of a plastic material.
Nonetheless, the transparent supporter plate made of the plastic material may have optical anisotropy, thus negatively affecting the display quality of the touch display panel.